Methods and systems for automatically controlling window coverings have become desirable over the past several decades. Such systems often utilize some type of motor to control the operation of the window coverings. This motor is often implemented within the top of the architectural window covering in a portion referred to as the “head rail”. Because the motor may be implemented within the head rail, depending upon its size, it may cause the head rail to be undesirably large. It may be desirable to minimize the size of the head rail for a variety of reasons. For example, if the head rail is too large it may obstruct the view through the window.
The size of the motor often depends upon the mechanical torque and/or lifting requirements of the window covering, which in turn, may be dependent upon the size of the window that is being covered and the particular covering being used. In general, larger windows and/or heavier window coverings may require either a large motor that is capable of providing an adequate amount of torque or a smaller motor along with accompanying gearing to provide an adequate amount of torque. Both the larger motor and the smaller motor with accompanying gearing may undesirably consume a great deal of space within the head rail or may generate excessive noise. Thus methods and systems are needed for implementing and controlling motors in window coverings while minimizing their impact on the size of the head rail.